The present invention relates to a monitoring apparatus for a construction machine and more particularly to an apparatus which is capable of reliably detecting an abnormality on the construction machine.
As is well known, in conventional construction machines no monitoring apparatus is provided. Usually, an operator walks around the construction machine to check how the instruments and equipments on the construction machine are properly operated before the machine starts its operation. Further, it is required that he carefully watches a variety of meters so as to check whether or not any trouble takes place with the engine and others during operation of the construction machine.
However, the conventional checking or inspecting operation prior to starting operation of the machine requires a lot of work and time. Further, it is often found that an abnormality, for instance, leakage of water from the radiator fails to be detected merely by watching the meters during operation of the machine (it should be noted that excessive leakage of water from the radiator may cause a damage of the engine). It should be added that filters are periodically replaced with new ones, because no detecting means has been heretofore available which serves to detect clogging in the filters.
Usually, a construction machine works on a rugged ground and thereby a high fluctuation is likely to occur in parameters to be checked by means of sensors, even through they are properly operated. A monitoring system was already proposed and practiced in such manner that an abnormality is detected by means of sensors which include displaying means corresponding to said sensors, but the conventional monitoring system has a drawback in that an abnormality is detected in spite of normal operation of instruments and equipment on the machine. For the this reason the conventional system is abandoned due to shortage in practicability.
There often happens in actual construction work that it is not sufficient to simply display an abnormality for some types of abnormality. In such case it is necessary to take an immediate remedial measure. In practice the engine must be restored to an idling state.